Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, such as a professional-use digital video camera for broadcasting, and particularly relates to an image pickup apparatus including a structure for forced air-cooing using a fan.
Description of the Related Art
A professional-use digital video camera for broadcasting is usually designed for a videographer shoots to shoot with carrying a camera body thereof on a shoulder of the videographer. Accordingly, the professional-use digital video camera is provided with a shoulder pad at a part of a bottom of the camera body which contacts the shoulder, in order to reduce a burden applied to the shoulder of the videographer.
This type of digital video camera is required to be miniaturized. However, on the other hand, such a digital video camera causes an increase of power consumption by requirements of high functionality and high definition. Thus, there is a problem of, for example, thermal runaway due to an increase of exterior temperature and an excess over the guaranteeing temperature of an internal electric element.
In a case of a shoulder-mount-typed digital video camera, since a face of the videographer is positioned in proximity to one side of a camera body, a technique of performing forced cooling with a fan with an inlet and an outlet provided on the other side of the camera body, has been proposed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-151037). In this proposal, a compartment is provided so as to prevent, for example, raindrops from entering into the inside of the camera body even if in a case where the inlet and the outlet are formed with the bigger size.
However, no duct structure consisting the inlet and the outlet connected with each other is provided in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-151037 described above. Thus, it is difficult to radiate heat generated by an internal electric element, effectively. Meanwhile, providing the duct structure consisting the inlet and the outlet connected with each other in the apparatus body results in increasing size of the apparatus.